


An Increasingly Filthy Series Of Events

by tasteofoxidation



Category: Brian Setzer - Fandom, Stray Cats - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s undertones, Grinding, M/M, MeetCute, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, brian tries to fuck his guitar at one point, if you think he wouldn't you're lying, just a little, they're both in their twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofoxidation/pseuds/tasteofoxidation
Summary: No one knows who these people are but they are literally gods gift to mankind so educate yourselves and then read some porn.
Relationships: Brian Setzer/Slim Jim Phantom





	An Increasingly Filthy Series Of Events

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, they don't even discuss protection. Don't be like them.

“You need a drummer.”

It was a statement that Brian heard often, he’d stopped taking any notice more than a few months back. This time was no different. He didn’t look up from where he knelt, still playing around idly with his guitar even though his set had ended ten minutes ago. 

“I might.” He shrugged. 

“And bass, I know a guy who plays stand-up bass.” 

That got his attention.

Brian stood, his guitar dropping the length of his body as he held it by the neck, and looked at whoever it was obviously making an offer.

“Jim-“ he introduced himself, outstretching a hand for Brian to take. 

Brian took it, not needing to introduce himself since he was the main event here tonight by some stroke of luck. The guy – Jim - he was… Brian could tell, he got it. They were one and the same, cut from the same cloth, literally. The instant affinity might have been hard to explain if they didn’t already dress so alike, and have the same hairstyle, but they did and that was rare, that was so rare. 

“Is the other guy –“ he paused for a second, looking Jim up and down, “- like you?”

Jim smiled, just one side of his mouth pulling up to show teeth. There was no way Brian could say he didn’t like it. He liked it just a little too much.

“Yeah. Yeah he is.”

Brian nodded, slightly dumbstruck, unable to believe what was happening, incapable of tearing his gaze away from the man in front of him. 

“You wanna try it out?” Jim asked.

He was breathless. Utterly breathless. But he nodded, motioned for Jim to follow him into the back room where he could put his guitar down, find a pen and a scrap of paper. Jim was so close as he laid the guitar down on the sofa that Brian could feel the heat that radiated from him. He could smell the aftershave he had used and the cigarette smoke and beer scents that had soaked into his leather jacket. His heart pounded out of his chest as he had to make himself small to get past him to the table at the other side of the room.

It didn’t do anything to help him. Jim followed and stayed just behind him as he scrabbled around for paper to write on, writing his address – his parents address – as quickly and as neatly as possible. He needed him out of the room, before he turned around and did something stupid. 

When he turned to hand him the address, Jim still had that smile on his face. As though he knew that Brians heart was rabbiting, or as though he could see his pants getting tighter and tighter. Brian could feel the heat on his own face so Jim could surely see it. 

“Friday? Seven o’clock?” Jim asked. 

Brian managed to breathe out a ‘yeah,’ smile tightly, and usher him out, closing the door behind himself only to lean against it and run a hand through his hair, tugging just a little harder than necessary. 

\--

Brian was already in the garage, playing, when they arrived. A little messy haired, not quite as dressed up as he had been the last time Jim had seen him but Jim fixed him with that same smile anyway, that same knowing look. Even as he introduced, the other guy he’d talked about, Lee, who was, as promised, carrying an upright bass. 

Once the kit was set up, everything was so easy, clicking into place like cogs in a machine. They decided on just covers for that day, each getting a feel for what the other was capable of. Each of them so easily excited by something the other did, shouting out over the music at times. It was meant to be. 

It was Lee who called time at nine, needing to be home as he had work the next day. They arranged to meet again the next week, all of them eager to do it again, agreeing that they would all try to work on something that might constitute a song of their own. Now they all had motivation and a fire in their belly. 

Both Brian and Jim saw Lee off, the cool air outside welcome on hot, sweat-sticky skin. Heading back inside as it was Jims turn to leave. They took his kit down in complete silence. Not uncomfortable, but stilted, like the first time they had met.

Brian noticed his body temperature on a steady rise again; the warmer he got, the closer Jim got, seeming to close him in around the bass drum until there was nothing he could do but sit on top of it, and Jim almost fell over the top, arms at either side of Brians hips, having to stoop what seemed like a hell of a long way. He smiled in that same way when he looked at Brians face - wild-eyed and blush stained - swiped his tongue over his bottom lip and pushed his mouth against Brians.

Brians fingers clutched at the metal rim of the drum in an effort to keep himself upright, arms already starting to tremble with the awkward position. 

While his body tensed, the kiss itself was effortless; bordering on too wet, the constant state of Brians mouth, Jims tongue sliding over his own and across the roof of his mouth, Brian more than willing to let him, more than willing to let him take whatever he wanted. 

It was Jim that pulled away. Left Brian trembling, yet still arching up craving more. He left one more fleeting kiss on Brians mouth that was somehow, now, plusher than when they started, and stood back at full height to offer him a hand up. 

“Come on, I gotta go too.” 

Brian helped to load the kit. Dizzy and discombobulated and starving for so much more. Jim opened the door of the drivers side, Brian followed, almost magnetised. Jim swiped a thumb over his bottom lip. 

“See you next week.”

\--

Jim had arrived early, on purpose of course. Brian was already in the garage, sat with his guitar on the sofa when Jim just walked in, no knock, no warning, sat down right next to him. 

“We got a half hour,” he’d said, fixing Brian with that smile again, the one that had Brians stomach somersaulting into his mouth. 

He stood, shifted the guitar off his lap and left it leaning against his amp, out of reach and safe. Jims hands reached for him immediately, one on his hip, the other curling around the back of his thigh, ensuring Brian straddled him, pulling him as close as possible.  
Brians mouth was on Jims before he was fully seated, Jims hands wasted no time in working under his shirt, cold hands meeting warm skin. 

It shocked him a little, a small breathy noise escaping into Jims mouth, hips pushing forward enough to cause enough friction to ensure the next noise that left Brians mouth was significantly louder. 

Jims teeth grazed his lip as he pulled away; one hand moving to tug at his hair, the other pushing at the base of his spine.

“Do that again.” By no means an optional request, and Brian didn’t let him down. 

His hips set up their own rhythm, Jims hand still a controlling presence on his back, pulling him right in every so often so he had no choice but to just grind against Jim in small stilted movements. His kisses became progressively more uncoordinated, until he was just panting into Jims mouth, and Jim held his head where he wanted it to fuck his mouth with his tongue.

Jim discovered that playing with Brian was a lot like playing an instrument. He could be manipulated into making just the right sound. His particular favourite happened every time Jim pulled at his hair. He always managed to sound shocked , as though he didn’t expect to be okay with it, and the fact that it was okay drove him ever closer to the edge.

As soon as Jims hand uncurled out of his hair, Brians head dropped on to Jims shoulder. His entire body quivered, Jim could feel it in his thighs and his chest, his hands had to ache from how tight he gripped.  
For a moment he was utterly silent, other than a few shuddering breaths, before he sobbed out a broken plea of

“Please”

“Hm?” Jim answered softly, busy leaving gentle kisses on his neck.

“Please...” was the only word that came out again, although his mouth continued to move.

“Tell me, darlin’” he crooned, bringing both hands to Brians hips, pushing them away from his own body to Brians whimpering disdain.

“Touch me.” Cracked and trembling, Jim was powerless to resist. 

Jim couldn’t help but want to see that, not enough that he was already falling apart in Jims arms already. He wanted to watch him shatter. 

There were tears in Brians eyes as Jim worked the denim far enough down his legs to get access, his whining turning desperate, clawing at whatever part of Jim he could reach. Jim cooed and shushed, pulling him in again to kiss him – Brian open mouthed and so wet he may as well have been drooling – just as messy as the inside of his pants.

His reaction to Jims hand was better than Jim could have imagined. He couldn’t be blamed for thinking at first that just the contact itself had finished Brian off. His head went back, neck stretched out just begging to be marked, his entire body taut. For three beats he stayed that way, and then seemed to snap on a loud, broken moan, hips shoving forward into Jims hand and recoiling back, hissing, abdomen scrunching up as though it was all too much.

Jim was regretting leaving him fully clothed. 

Brian let out a series of pants and whines, rising in pitch, his head slumped onto Jims shoulder where he bit down and sobbed, coming into and over Jims hand. 

Jim used his clean hand to lift Brians head for another kiss before this was over for another week. He waited for Brians breath to slow and his trembling to subside and then nudged him up gently so he could wash his hands, pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of Brians hip before he fastened his jeans again.

“You don’t wanna change?” 

Brian reddened again, threw the guitar strap over his shoulder and shook his head. 

Jim couldn’t help but run a hand across his shoulders as he walked by. 

\---  
Jim wasn’t sure whether he was seeing things, exaggerating them exponentially or whether Brian really was just trying to draw attention to his mouth at every opportunity he got. It wasn’t unusual for Brian to face them while they practiced; that way they could all see each other, a nice easy way to get used to the way the others played and learn to communicate without having to stop. 

But sometimes, Brian turned his body, swung the guitar to sit on his hip to the side, bent his knees until his mouth was almost underneath the microphone and shut his eyes like he was going somewhere else for a moment in his head. It was always in Jims direction, always where Lee couldn’t quite see.

Jim decided to find out between practicing the song they’d managed to pull together last week and starting to work on a new one, Lee headed into the house for the bathroom. It only took three steps for Jim to close the distance between them. Brian stood, watching his fingers move across the fretboard as he tried to find a certain sound. His lips were still parted, the bottom one glistening obscenely, like always.

Jim slipped two long fingers under his chin to pull his head up, Brians eyes fluttering closed automatically, leaving Jim to slide his thumb over that wet bottom lip and straight into his mouth. His lips sealed around it, tongue pressing against the pad, nodding as though he knew what Jim was asking. Jims stomach twisted.   
He pulled away, depriving both of them, walked back around his kit muttering an ‘alright’ as Lee walked back into the room. 

Brian still showed off the whole time, even knowing he’d practically already got what he wanted – apparently he wanted to keep Jim on edge, as if he could be anything else right now. 

By the time Lee was ready to go home, Jim was practically ready to throw him out of the door. Brian showed an ounce more patience, still showing the same excitement for the music even though, and Jim may have been looking a little too hard but, his trousers were somewhat tighter around the groin that they had been when they started. 

As soon as they were back in the garage, Jim grabbed Brian by the arm and pulled him close.

“You can’t do that.” It was Brians turn to grin, tongue poking out from between his teeth.

“I just did.” 

“Next time, I won’t wait for Lee to leave.” 

Brian visibly lost all reason for a second, looking, for all intents and purposes, like he had just been punched square in the stomach and winded, his face turning a darker shade of pink than usual. 

“Jesus Christ, of course you’d like that.” Jim almost wheezed. 

He stooped down and nipped at Brians lips with his teeth and laved over the sting with his tongue. 

Brian was obviously feeling particularly bold, or maybe just a little more comfortable; his hand strayed to Jims crotch, fingertips running over the bulge the same way they do over the fretboard of his guitar. 

“Please-“ he pushed up onto his tip toes to bite softly at Jims jawline. “-please, let me see.”

“You can do more than that, darlin’” 

Whether Brian meant to lick his lips or not in that moment was hard to say but Jims decision to remove his pants for someone has never been easier. He hated and loved in equal measure the idea of having Brian on his knees, not that it would be an extended period of time since he’d been dreaming of this for two weeks now, but it still wouldn’t be comfortable. His knees would bruise. He’d probably revel in it for weeks. Infuriatingly conflicting, but it wouldn’t stop him by any means. 

“C’m’ere” Jim told him, kissing him soundly on the mouth before moving to the sofa, taking the cushion from one side and throwing it down to the floor on the other side where he sat, feet at either side of it. Brian was kneeling between his legs before Jim could open his mouth to tell him. 

He cupped Brians chin again, Brian still having to stretch to reach him properly, but so eager. Brians hands explored the tops of Jims legs, hip to knee, tugging at the denim that cladded them, eager to be rid of the barrier. 

“Please.” He whimpered again, nose pressed to Jims abdomen, bottom lip catching on his shirt and belt, begging him to do something about it. 

“Alright, easy.” Jim shushed, lifting Brians head again, quickly dealing with the button and zip, lifting his hips and baring himself. 

Jim had never had anyone look at him the way Brian did in that moment. Man or woman. Brian looked at him as though he was hungry. Like it had been years since his last proper meal. Seconds dragged out with Brian just staring until Jim shifted.

Almost as though he thought Jim had had enough and was about to take it all away from him, fine boned fingers wrapped around the base, he lifted up from where he’d been sat on his heel and licked a flat, wide stripe from his hand all the way up where his mouth caught on and he engulfed the tip between his lips. 

After a few seconds Jims hand instinctively moved into Brians hair, not encouraging or tugging, just there; a presence. Brian sinks into it, the gentle pressure he’d been applying in rolling waves to the tip of Jims cock stopping so that he could start sinking down slowly but steadily. 

Jim wanted to melt into the sofa. Brians mouth somehow seemed to keep getting wetter, the wider it stretched, like he couldn’t contain it. Spit ran uncontrollably over Jims skin, slipping under Brians hand giving him the encouragement he needed to move that too, twisting and meeting his mouth while he was still finding a rhythm. 

Brian pulled back up to the tip, sucking noisily at the excess spit, his mouth opening so he could pant just as loud. 

Jim stroked through his hair. 

“I know you got more that that.” 

Brian looked up to his face, eyes completely unfocused, nodded and then sunk back down again, back where he had left off, a little further. Jim couldn’t stop the small buck of his hips. Small but, enough to force Brian to move his hand, force him further down for that split second. 

Brian moaned, loud, despite the circumstances, the vibrations over his tongue and lips causing Jims hips to cant again, the grip he had in Brians hair now, much more controlling than it had been moments ago. Now, he threaded strands through his fingers and pulled a little too hard, knowing, at the bottom of him, Brian liked that a lot. 

He used his other hand to brush the hair out of Brians face, leaning back enough to look at him, watch him. The hand at the back of his head pushed, and Brians eyes slipped closed. Jim felt the moment he lodged at the back of Brians throat.

He felt the muscle clench as Brian gagged around it, his eyes starting to water freely. Another gentle push on his head once his throat relaxed again and this time it gave completely, he sank in two and then three inches.

Jim gripped Brians hair tighter then he ever had. His hips jolted once and Brian gagged again, an obscene noise. 

Brian pulled off, pushing past the weight of Jims hand and out of his grip. He coughed and sputtered, chin glistening with spit and precum, his chest heaving. His eye lashes clumped together, blinking at Jim with bloodshot, puffy eyes. Jim clasped his face in both hands, swiping some of the tears away with his thumbs.

“Look at you...” he licked at Brians bottom lip.

A hand slipped from his cheek and down to his neck so that his thumb could caress his throat in the same way it had his cheek while he let Brian take a messy, open mouthed kiss. 

“You gonna let me fuck it?” He asked, replacing his tongue with two fingers. He just couldn’t leave this mouth alone. 

Brian clamped down and sucked whining incoherently, an unmistakable yes. 

“Alright, darlin’” He pulled his fingers away and fed his cock between Brians lips instead, the pleased hum he let slip making Jim shudder. 

This time, they fell into an easy rhythm. Jims hand falling back into Brians hair, one of Brians hands clutched at Jims shirt, he needed no coaxing down this time. Jim used his other hand for leverage, putting his weight on it, tucked to the back of the sofa, lifting and rocking his hips upwards, unabashedly groaning.   
It only took a matter of minutes from there, the sounds Brian was making, too sweet, and his mouth too slick and easy – he was an entire package and it was dangerous. 

Jim felt himself start to tighten, he could feel it all over his body, unable to even breathe without moaning ecstatically. 

He pulled at Brians hair, hard, pulling his mouth of him, Brian whining loudly, making sure Jim knew that he didn’t want to pull off, but he did. It took barely two strokes of his own hand for Jim come over Brians face. He trembled through it, listening to Brian mewl the entire time. 

Brian trembled too, eyes closed and still panting. Jim shifted, his leg pushing between Brians thighs pressing his shin against his crotch. It didn’t take Brian long to figure out what that was for. Jim pulled his head back by his hair, swiped two fingers through the come that adorned his cheek and shoved them into Brians open mouth. 

He let out one last, wrecked moan around the fingers, swallowing audibly around them, shoved himself against Jims shin, not in control of what his hips did, and came almost silently. 

“Fuck, you’re so good.”

Brian breathed against Jims abdomen, Jims hand raking through his hair. 

\--

Jim couldn’t deny himself. It was a Wednesday and off schedule but Brian breathing down the phone, a little giggly, a little shaky in his excitement; 

“I got us a show, if you want it. And Lee.” 

Jim was quiet for too long, too many thoughts circling his head, too many emotions clogging up his chest, all the nice kind, but all too eager, with Brian on the phone, to pool in his groin and make him want.

“Jim?” Came Brians voice again, pulling him out of his thoughts but not so much out of the hot water.

“You home?” He asked, a dangerous edge to his voice that shocked even him. 

“Yeah,” Brian breathed again, his voice taking the same turn Jims had, only softer and more needy. 

“Can I come over? So I can -- say thank you?”

“Yeah” Brian was barely audible.

“Fifteen minutes.” Jim put the phone down and was almost immediately in his car and on the road. 

He may have broke the law, in places, in his rush to get to Brian, well over the speed limit in the places he knew he could get away with it and it was worth it. He could have been banned from driving for the rest of his life and it would have been worth it just to see what he saw when he all but fell into the garage. 

Brian looked up from where he lay on the sofa, completely naked, covered only by his guitar over his midriff and crotch, making the awkward angle look so serene and easy. It was hard not to notice the small rocking motions that his hips made into the back of the guitar as he picked at the strings, neither of the actions stopping as Jim pulled his attention away. 

“Do you ever put that thing down?” Jim asked, although his mouth watered. The first time seeing Brian like this and it was better than he could have imagined. Brians face coloured further, his bottom jaw already slack, begging for his mouth to be fucked again but Jim had other plans. 

Brians leg moved to put his foot on the floor.

“Don’t move...” Jim cleared the room to the sofa and held out his hand for the guitar and Brian handed it over, gently, as though Jim hadn’t just caught him humping it. Jims hand passed over Brians as he took it, Brian whining like the brief touch set him on fire. As if Jim wasn’t about to do much, much worse.   
He left the guitar stood rested against its amp, the back streaked and sticky, and turned back to Brian to find his belly in the same state. His cock twitched as he watched Jim take a good look at him, red at the tip, leaking steadily. 

Jim took off the leather jacket he wore and left it in a heap at the side of the sofa, one knee settling between Brians legs, the other by his hip, immediately leaning in to lick into his mouth, breathy and wet.

Brians hands found Jims shoulders, pressing barely there nails into them, pulling and squeezing. The hand that been roaming the skin over Brians side, abdomen and chest found a nipple, fingers pinching it into a small, tight bud. Brians mouth dropped open, his back arching until he was completely pressed against Jims lower half, metal belt buckle catching on sensitive skin. Jim started up the same treatment on the other nipple, tugging and twisting, just in time for Brian to come over his belly, up his chest, a stripe hitting his chin and lip. 

Brian was so far out of it that he didn’t realise; tiny mewls and sobs wracked his chest for minutes, only showing signs of recovery when Jim licked the mess from his chin and lip and shared it with him. Brian hummed, sounding almost grateful, finally going boneless, sinking into the couch. 

They kissed, Brian loose and lazy, Jim letting him, enjoying having the full run of his mouth and his body. But after a few minutes he decided to get what he came for anyway. 

He slipped a hand between them, wrapping a hand around Brians cock, still slick and twitching. Brians hips pressed back into the sofa, he hissed, eyes snapping open. Jim grinned at him, pressed a thumb into the slit of his cock, dragging it over and back down to lodge under the head, his whole hand twisted. Brian keened, breathless and almost pained, seemingly unsure of whether he wanted to push into the touch or squirm away from it, shuddering often, still in the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Except for his breath and the odd, trembling cry as he exhaled, Brian was silent as Jim had become used to, he scattered kisses all over Brians face, soft and chaste, and waited until Brian started to push his hips into his hand again. Until he started to search for Jims mouth, wanting something to keep him anchored and sane.

“There you go, darlin’” Jim crooned into his mouth, sucked at his bottom lip and added;

“Think you can turn over for me?”

Brians eyes opened, somehow bigger than they usually do, like that was possible in anyway other than him becoming a caricature. He nodded, slowly, head fuzzy, whining when Jim took his hand away to lift himself up.

“Shh, don’t worry” Jim soothed, placing a hand on his hip to guide him.

Jim tucked himself into the corner of the sofa, turning himself around, Brians hip still in hand keeping him in the air, open and perfectly accessible for Jim.

Brian made it look natural, easy and even comfortable, with just his chest pressed against the seat, his head turned toward the back rest, mouth open and eyes closed; entire face completely relaxed. 

Jim wasted no time, he lapped up a long stripe along the cleft of Brian ass and let his tongue just barely dip inside, before darting it out and licking around, down to his balls and back up. It would seem Jim had finally found something that could make Brian noisy and he revelled in it. Even when he buried his face in the cushion of the sofa, his cries could be heard loud and clear, quickly turning to sobs as Jims tongue took advantage of his hole getting sloppy and gradually loosening. 

Jims hands released their hold on Brian, first to stroke and massage at the backs of his thighs; they trembled, the muscles jumping visibly and Brian sighed at the contact. Jim teeth scraped over his cheek, tongue immediately soothing over the bright red lines and doing it all over again until the skin didn’t whiten as soon as he let up.

Brian was quiet again, rubbing his face in the cushion, forgetting to breathe and panting when he finally shifted his head, hauling in as much oxygen as possible.

“More...” it sounded as though he wanted to say more, like he want quite finished, and yet it was all he could manage. 

“Hmm?” Jim asked, trying to pull the rest of him.

“Please...” Brians arms pulled at the cushion on the sofa, hands squeezing until his knuckles were white, trying, without having to be told to Jims delight, not to touch himself. 

Jim obliged, a hand pulled back Brians cheek, allowing himself a few more wet licks before starting to work a finger in too. 

Brians back dropped, a severe curve of the most perfect skin. Jim still used his tongue to ease the way, the finger working in and out slowly, twisting and curving it, taking stock off all Brians reactions with every movement. There was a hiss from Brian as he worked in a second digit that sounded a lot like yes.   
There was spit running over his hand, between his fingers, into and out of Brian; he lapped it up, recycling it on another patch of skin. Brians body pushed back when Jim set about adding in a third finger, clenching and fluttering around them. A sure sign, along with his barely there sounds, that he was close to coming a second time. 

He let Brian adjust to the stretch of three fingers, rocking and twisting slowly while his other hand yanked at his own trousers, pulling himself out and groaning at the first contact. It was then Brians eyes snapped open, looking at him from underneath his own body, that same hungry look in his eyes that he had had last time.

Jim let go; shoved his fingers in to the knuckle and fucked Brian with short, fast strokes of his hand. Brian melted completely. Boneless from head to toe. He let out one long but strained peal, his cock twitched once, forcefully, and he came again, clenching around Jims fingers almost painfully tight. 

Jim was close himself - Brian still mid orgasm when he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his mouth again, making him drip – he got to his knees and lodged the tip of his cock in Brians hole, just the head sinking in. 

Brian arched so violently Jim thought he may levitate for a moment, he clenched so tight that Jim only managed to stroke himself twice before he was coming inside Brian, his vision practically white. 

Brians legs seem to finally give up, just sliding slowly downwards, both of them shuddering as Jim popped out of him, until he lay flat on his belly. Jim curled over and around him, whispering in his ear and carding fingers through his hair.

\--

Watching Brian on stage was something else altogether. In practice he was captivating; even Lee couldn’t take his eyes off him. On stage, he managed to dwarf suns. If Jim went blind from looking, he’d be fine – what else was there to see in this world?

As soon as they were in private, Jim was practically glued to Brians back, barely caring about Lee seeing too. They’d all become close over the past few weeks since they started; close enough that putting their hands on each other was no big deal, a chin resting in the crook of anothers neck, and arm thrown over a shoulder or around a waist... it was all good. If Jim happened to drag his tongue and teeth over the back of Brians neck while he had access, it was entirely natural and Lee didn’t bat an eyelid. 

Had it been up to him, Brian would have been hauled off into another room. He would have had him there and then. And this time, he would have him completely. But there was too much static, too much energy and noise and too many people, all rallying after them – after Brian. Part of him knew it was bound to happen, the other part seethed. It was that part that kept a hand attached to Brian at all times. It was that part that made Brian ask to be let up to go get a drink or go to the toilet. 

Not that Brian minded. He tucked himself a little too close to him when he could, pressed back into the hand and smiled, a little glassy eyed.   
It was nice to know they had made just a little bit of a splash. 

When the room had cleared out a little, only the stragglers left and finally no one was vying for Brians attention, Jims mouth found Brians ear to whisper;

“Stay at yours?” 

Brian nodded, hand coming up to thread through the fingers that Jim splayed across his abdomen.   
“Good, let’s go.” He’d waited long enough. 

They went in through the garage, Jim a little confused when Brian lay his guitar on the sofa, until Brian motioned for him to follow as they went through the house and up the stairs to Brians bedroom. 

He took just a few seconds to indulge himself in a look around the room, entirely unsurprised by the record player on the dresser, the shelves covered with vinyl stood next to it, the old guitar and amp stood in the corner, a few magazine clippings up on the wall. A perfect summation of who and what Brian was. 

It was Brian that got tired of waiting, pushed himself close to Jim and up onto his tiptoes to beg for a kiss. Jim couldn’t deny him. A hand slipped under his chin, knuckles brushing over his adams apple, the other slipped to the small of his back, digging under the clothing to find skin and pull Brian in close.

They spent long moments just like that, until Brian was starting to sway and rock on the balls of his feet, but still sighed into Jims mouth. Jim pulled back, Brians eyes not quite ready to open yet, still wanting more – always wanting more. 

Jim pushed his jacket from his shoulders, big and heavy enough for it to hit the floor with a thud, mitigated by the carpet underneath it. He was reverent in removing the rest of his clothes. His hands stayed too long on newly revealed patches of skin, Brian pressing into them and stealing kisses whenever Jim wasn’t too distracted. 

He made light work of his own clothes, though Brian was transfixed the whole time, his first time seeing Jim entirely without anything covering his body and enjoying every second of it. 

As ever, Brian made it impossible to not fixate on his mouth, his lips puffy and pushed out from the kissing, Jim slid a thumb over them, easy with the slick, pulled him in and up by the chin for another kiss before pulling away to go settle on the bed.

He sat up with his back against the headrest, hips pushed out a little further than the rest of his upper half, motioning for Brian to join him, to spread himself out across Jims lap. He did, his knees tucking in around Jims hips, his own rocking forward immediately on the contact with bare skin. 

There’s something so pleasing about the position. How easy it is for Brian to wrap his arms around Jims neck and press them together until who knows who ends where. How easy it is to pull at Brians hair until his head tips back and Jim can use his mouth, and kiss and lick at soft skin. Jim can pour his every ounce of attention into Brian from here.

It was only moments before Jim hands started to wander, leaving his hair in favour of roaming over his back and chest, pausing to pinch at his nipples, down over his belly and abdomen, around his hips and ending with a firm grip on Brians ass cheeks, pulling them apart, a finger slipping over and pushing at his entrance. 

Brian went completely still for the first time. The rocking motion of his hips stuttering to a halt, his mouth dropping open in that way it did that made Jim wonder what sounds Brian was holding back. A second later, Brian sprung into action, leaning the short way across to the bedside cabinet, pulled open the drawer, rooted through the various guitar part and strings and shoved a small tube into Jims hand. 

“Please.” He keened, pushing his mouth up against Jims, ever so demanding. Jim grinned into it, nipping at his bottom lip. 

“Don’t worry, Princess.”

Brian visibly hitched – everything. His breathing faltered, his hips pushed forward, his eyes dropped shut. Jim grinned, grabbed Brian by the chin and asked;

“You like that?”

Brian didn’t respond verbally, instead his eyes seemed to flick open to meet Jims gaze and his face coloured further from pink to rose. 

Jim smiled at him, pressed a kiss to his jawline. 

“It suits you.” 

In the next breath he pressed a slick fingertip against Brian and pushed in slowly. Brian made a choked off sound and buried his face against Jims neck, both of them already slightly sweaty, his breath making it damp. His hips recoiled, pushed forward again, sliding them together, and rocked back onto Jims finger with enough force to sink into the knuckle. 

Brian doesn’t stop that motion and Jim doesn’t try to stop him because it’s glorious; the way his arms wrap around Jims neck again, hands threading into his hair as he anchors himself, using Jim as leverage to fuck himself off his finger. Perfect. Jim works him to three fingers again, his other hand carding fingers through his hair, leaving wet kisses where ever he can reach until Brian cries out his favourite word. The only word he seems to be able muster at times like these. Not that Jim was complaining.

“Please...”

Jim could give him anything with his whisper of that word; the fact that he was asking for Jim to be inside of him, had Jim almost out of his mind. 

“Yeah, you ready?” Jim curled his fingers once more only to pull them out to a whine of disapproval from Brian. 

Brians head stayed on Jims shoulder watching his own movements, but his hips lifted from his thighs, he uncurled an arm from around Jims neck, bringing it between them to fist around his cock, tight and sweat damp. Jim groaned and pushed up into his hand, slightly irregular to the rhythm Brian had already set up. His head fell back against the bed rest and he shuddered all over, both of them watching Brians hand work. 

It was less than a minute, but it could have been forever, the seconds stretched out before Jim thought to make it useful rather than just bring him closer to an edge he did want to drop off yet.

He held the tube over himself and let it drip liberally. It pooled on Brians hand as he pulled upwards and spread out on the down stroke, Jim watched as it got easier and faster and sounded wetter – so unbearably wet. It was the trail of spit that ran down his chest from Brians mouth that pulled him out of the trance.   
Jim caught Brians wrist.

“That’s enough, darlin’” his voice was scratchy.  
Brian lifted his head, wide eyed, bottom lip quivering as he whimpered, shook his head and sighed out:

“Call me princess.”

Jim grinned, licked over his bottom lip and into his mouth, tapping on his thigh to get him to lift up so Jim could position himself at Brians entrance. 

Brian sank down of his own accord. Quickly at first, too quick. He gasped into Jims mouth, a high keen bursting out of him. Jim grabbed his hips holding him still, thumbs caressing at the bones that jutted out there. 

“Nice and slow, princess.” Jim hushed.

Brians laid his forehead against Jims, the air and breath between them almost uncomfortably hot. He lifted his hips the tiniest bit, dropped them back down again a little further, hands fisting tighter in Jims hair, repeating the same motion again and again until he was seated fully in Jims lap. He sat unmoving for several minutes, Jim covering him in attention and praise the whole time. 

It was apparent when Brian had started to get used to the various sensations; the look on his face when he opened his eyes and gaped at Jim, conveying everything. How he could feel his body adjust, how wide he’d been spread, how thick it felt inside him. Jim was glad of the space he had left himself to lean back, watching Brian go through this series of emotions, all leading to the moment that he rolled his hips that first time. 

Brian opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something to Jim, blinking at him owlishly, but all that came out was a long, high whine. Jims hands slid down, both settling in the crease that differentiated Brians ass from his thighs, supporting him just a little as he lifted up and fell back down again. The first few times, Brian looked continually stunned; wide-eyed, open mouthed and clutched at Jims hair and neck like that was the only reason they were created. 

Brian set up a slow but steady pace just like that, using Jims shoulders to pull himself up and drop back down, stopping every so often on a shudder so intense that all he can do is draw small circles with his hips. In those moments, Jim leaned forwards, kissing over his face, crooning softly on how good he was doing.

Brian moaned softly when they were pressed so close together that his cock rubbed between their bellies.   
When Jim leaned back again, Brian found himself feeling a little more confident, a little less affected, he put a little more weight on Jims shoulders and set up a faster rhythm, movement more pronounced, his angle changing almost every time, drawing out a different sigh or sound with every downward stroke too. 

Jim let one of his hand slip to his side, flat on the bed, giving him something to lean on while he met Brian halfway. Pushing his hips up as Brian came down, the whole room now filled with the sound of it, bare, wet skin colliding together. 

Brian curled in on himself, his forehead ending up pressed again Jims chest under his chin, letting Jim do more of the work since his thighs are shaking, noises slipping out of him uncontrollably. 

Sweaty and uncoordinated, Brian lifts himself up again, going too far, Jim slips out of him, both of them making loud noises of protest. Brian presses into Jims neck, completely unfocused and unable to do anything about the predicament, every fibre of his body craving and aching for the feeling of Jim fucking him again.   
Jim obliged. 

He gathered Brian into his arms and tipped him back onto the bed, Brian seemingly confused as to why his thighs were suddenly relieved, finally no semblance of style to his hair just matted to his sweaty head and wild in the parts it had been yanked and finger-combed. Only when he realised what was about to happen did he did he start keening nonsensical words, interspersed with Jim and please.

Jim added more lube, spread Brians thighs, elbows holding him up at either side of Brians head, not gentle with his entry this time, no gradual build up, just a hard, steady pace that took Brians breath for several seconds. He let it out on a shout. 

Jim faltered for a split second slapped a hand over Brians mouth, just a little harder than he meant to, stooping to growl in his ear.

“Oh, now you wanna get loud, huh?” 

Brians eyes almost rolled back into his head. Jim could hear how his breathing changed, how his breaths were fast and laboured because he couldn’t quite drag enough air in through his nose.

Jim felt the orgasm before he saw it; in the muscles that fluttered around his cock in waves before they clamped down on him, gloriously tight. In the fingers that pushed, pulled and scratched at the skin on his back. The way his back arched and seemed to push the rest of his body down, like he subconsciously wanted Jim even deeper. 

Jim watched with some mixture of pride and wonder, fucking him through it, removed his hand half way through so Brian could finally breathe properly, fucking himself to completion. Brian was whining on every exhale, still unable to relax fully, everything still trembling. 

Brian wrapped himself around Jim, slowly, arms and legs pulling him in and refusing to let go. Jim let himself be swallowed, kissed Brians temple. 

“Perfect, Princess, thank you.”


End file.
